


I thought babes came from vagina's

by LadyFancy69



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Oblivious Spock, Sexual Content, engineered baby, pining jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFancy69/pseuds/LadyFancy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The admirals have been hearing about a miracle plant that has special medical capabilities.  In order to obtain it they send out the Enterprise to go negotiate for a sample.  In order for them to get a 'sample' they must give the inhabitants there blood.   However, there plan turns out more complicated when Jim receives a baby in return.<br/>****This work is not finished!*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you think is in there?”

“Captain it appears to be a plant shaped like a pod.”

“Then why are the inhabitants giving us a knife for.”

“It seems they want us to give a blood sample.”

“If that's all I have to do to get the plant for the Admirals than that's OK.”

“Captain we don't know what they want our DNA for.”

“Oh common we need to get back and not let Lieutenant Uhura waiting for you.”

Taking the small dagger Captain Jim Kirk pricked his finger on the end. With that a small drop of blood fell into the opening of a tiny circle of the giant plant. A few for dropped followed before he handed the dagger to his First Officer, Spock. Careful not to let his hands touch, Spock took it and pierced the skin on his wrist. The green, copper, blood combined with the dark, bright blood. After a few seconds the DNA slowly seeped into the tiny pod.

“Well if that's all high priests can we have the Plant of Life.”

When the Enterprise had had neared the Earth's quadrant they had acquired a message from headquarters regarding to planet Delta IV. It seemed that a rare plant was for medical miracles was present in this desert wasteland of a planet.

“In a week you shall receive a new life from the greenhouse Captain Kirk.” A wrinkled old women smiled at him, showing her sharp rows of teeth. “We are honored to receive such a gift High Priest G’rum.”

She waved her hand and both men were escorted out of the green house and into their living area near it. A large room with only a king size bed all of them. The high priests insisted they take the same room for the festival that was to take place for the Plant of Life. A rare plant that the Admirals heard about from other species passing the planet.

“Well I can take the couch for half of the week if you like Spock, so then we can both get some proper rest in a comfortable area.”

“That would be adequate. However, I will be staying in Nyota’s room for the week until we get the specimen.”

“Oh I hope you sleep well than.”

“I sleep properly Jim.”

With that he left the room, and left Jim all alone in the humongous room. In all of his time since he started serving with Spock, he had tried to get on friendly terms with him. That in itself was impossible considering he had only used his name once. When he was dying of radiation poisoning, no other time had he used it. A sadness washed over him when he thought of how alone he would be without human contact for the rest of the week.

Per custom of the people of Delta IV they would have no contact with others besides the ones they shared rooms with. No contact whatsoever with another human being. As he was told of being granted part of the banquet/festival.

Jim had a private garden, besides the greenhouse, which he was welcome to use. Nyota was staying outside of the temple with the rest of the team beamed down. Bones had gone on and lectured the Holy people on what he could not eat, and even going so far as giving them a hypo for his allergies if it were to happen. Jim also had one in case he ate something that would make him blow up or stop his breathing.

Giving a sad smile Jim made for the bed, the soft mattress beneath him comforting him from Spock’s latest rejection. The silk covers feel nice on his skin as he began to silently cry.

~~~

The day Spock left for Nyota’s assigned room made the rest of Kirk's stay a living nightmare. A human being was not meant to be insulated from others. The second day of his stay (which was the day after Spock left) was exciting for the first couple of hours. Seeing the plants that grew in the rear garden in the desert--was extraordinary. The few animals that wandered were exciting to see. The luxury left his system after a few hours, which left Jim to pace around the rooms.

His meals were taken in an agonizing silence before he ate barley for one. He then would leave the tray out of his door. The only thing left to do was to go to bed early, and that's what he did on his second day.

The third, fourth, and five were pretty much the same. He got up, took a long bath, ate, went out to the garden, napped, walked around and napped until the next day. That was his routine when a priestess knocked on his door to talk with him on the 6th.

She was dressed in a red robe, her small knuckles filled the room with a tapping noise. He was still soaking up water when she came around. Gathering his robe he went and put it on before answering the door.

“How may I help you Priests,” he answered eagerly seeking the solace of any spices to distract him of his loneliness.

“We were wondering where if you and your partner found the food distasteful.” Her small head looked up to him, and that's when he realized that she was merely a kid.

“Oh did I offend, no it was great really Priests. I'm just not hungry.”

“Did not Mr.Spock find the food pleasant than.”

Jim stilled at that remark, unsure how to tell her Spock had left him.

“Well you see Priestess,” he rubbed the back of his head “he left after he gave his blood.”

She nodded and a sad smile appeared on her face. “Do not worry Mr.Kirk,” she took his large hand into hers “you will still receive the Plant of Life, he will have no part for he abandoned you.”

“Thats OK, its all fine I'm still going to get the Plant.”

“You are a brave person Mr.Kirk and for that you shall get the pleasure to be the first one to get it. You may also leave this place and forfeit the festival for your family. They will take care of you until you get settled into your role as Provider.”

“Thank you I will do that.”

Her hand slipped from his and the wooden door was shut.

“Well that was odd.”

After she left, he felt like losing his mind. For almost one week he had no human contact except her touch. Oh, how he missed taking, hearing, and touching any body. This was the worst assignment, he had ever had. It was a good thing it would end tomorrow, for his head was going to explode.

~~~

The day came when the child Priests came knocking on his door. By that time he was already dressed and ready to get the Plant of Life so he can leave and have some human contact. Oh the fun he was going to have with Bones when he came back on board the ship. Some nice scotch to drink himself silly and a friend to complain about his latest attempt to get with Spock

She took him to the greenhouse where they had given blood to the plant. When he was there he was trying to find the Plant of Life, but all he could see was other lesser plants. He tried to guess which one was it when he came to the same room one week ago.

The pod which he had given blood was bigger, much bigger than before. Why was that? From a tiny little pea size to a small sack of potatoes. He sucked in his breath when he saw something moving inside the pod.

He wrinkled woman that had told him to give his blood was going forward with a knife. She sliced the bag shaped like a pod and placenta came out. Out she pulled a baby that looked like a Vulcan. Why was a baby Vulcan in there? Weren't they supposed to come out of a vagina.

“Mr.Kirk we now present you the life which the Plant itself brought to give you a child. The Plant of Life has never let one be without child when the two mix their blood.”

His jaw dropped. “We know that you have been abandoned, but you must know take the role of Taker which is meant for two.”

She took the baby, cleaned it up and handed the baby to him. Once cleaned she dropped the baby in his arms. Looking down, he saw that the infant was a boy and he’s tiny hand wrapped around his finger. Something odd came over him, a tangible link formed in the back of his head where he could literally feel the life in his hand. He was content at the moment, feeling sleepy in his arms.

“The child of Mr.Kirk and Mr.Spock.”

‘Oh god what will he tell Bones about how he had acquired a Vulcan baby. No that was not important at the moment, what would he tell Spock.”

The high priests went on with her ritual before he was handed a green blanket. Jim was then escorted to his room to bond with his child.

Staring down on his bed, he could make out the pointy ears, pale skin, and flushed cheeks filled with green blood. He was a parent, he had fathered a baby with a man that could hardly stand to see him without turning around to leave. What would he do now? He could not just leave him in an orphanage or let strangers adopt him. No he was not that type of man. Then that only left him with raising a child by himself.

“Oh my God, will Spock even want this baby.”

Tracing the his little ears on his smooth, pale, green skin the let out a sight. “He would be a fool not to want you buddy.”

A loud cry pierced the silence, a wave of discomfort, told him that the baby had picked up on his feelings of sadness.


	2. Whats his name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for commenting on my work. =-) A special thanks to all those that helped me with the names! I'm sorry that I haven't gotten on responding to all of you, so thanks for those that I haven't responded to.

“Scotty beam up for two.”

“ Aye Captain.”

His particles began to materialize along with Junior--he still hadn't come up with a good enough name. Holding his child close to his chest, he wrapped the blanket tighter around him for Jim felt his discomfort at the color air. “Scotty where's Spock?”

“One of his experiments had an explosion. Uhh Captain is that a baby.”

“Yes it is, and before you say anything, I didn’t steal it.”

Pushing the diaper bag back up to his shoulder he began waking to SickBay looking for Bones. He entered and found no one in it for some reason--must be the explosion, hope no one got hurt. Making himself at home he opened Bone’s office and flopped himself into the comfortable chair. Putting the diaper bag on the desk, he started spinning the chair along with Junior. Slow at first before going faster that before. A discomfort in his head, which was not his, told him that he better stop of have a crying baby at hand. Halting he turned around facing the desk when the door opened, and bringing a grumpy Bones murmuring curses at the science station.

“Bones you’ll never guess what happened to me.”

“God dammit Jim are you trying to give me a heart attack,” he bellowed, causing Junior to start crying.

“Is that a baby Jim, where did you get a baby from. Is there a woman out there missing their baby. Did you steal a baby Jim? Will we have angry parents knocking demanding to have their baby back.”

“Shut up you're making him cry,” snapped Jim as he frantically tried to project feelings of ease into Junor.

“Lower your voice will you or you’ll wake him up, and no I didn’t steal him, he's mine.”

“I have warned you a million of times about using protection Jim, millions of times do I have to lecture you again. And when did you have the time to make him, we've only been on this planet for a week and a half.”

“ There's a few things I found out during this week Bones. First off the population of Delta IV is all female. Second, they all worship the Plant of Life which is the only way they can have offsprings. Third, Spock and I make a really cute baby,” he slipped the green cover to expose his face.

"Is that a Vulcan baby. Did the Plant of Life make that?" The doctor asked dumbfounded by the sight of Jim holding a baby, but not just any infant, an offspring that resembled the commander.

"Yes it turns out that the plant really does make miracles, but not the ones we were hoping for. Can you check if he's healthy Bones? All he's been doing lately is sleeping, and Junior is going to get hungry and I don't know if formula milk is OK. Do you think he inherited my allergies? Can he drink milk,or do they feed off of logic. I don't really know much about Vulcans Bones, I need help and I'm afraid what Spock might say."

A hand was put on his shoulder making him stop babbling. "It's going to be alright Jim, I'm going to get a tricorder. We’ll see if he's healthy, and yes they do drink milk and also they need a good source of logic now and then.”

He cracked a smile and silently tanked Bones for snapping him out of a full blown panic attack. Scanning Junior with the tricorder McCoy said, “All the reading look good, and to clarify Jim its a baby they don't do much.”

“Jim...you know you're going to have to tell Spock about it sooner or later. Unless you're going to hide this little fellow in your room until the 5-year mission ends.”

“I’ll call him to my room before announcing that we have a new arrival on board. Won't that surprise everybody, can you imagine their faces Bones.”

“Yes it will be hilarious, so what's his name.”

“Uhh I haven't named him yet.”

“Jim you have to name him so you can register him as ‘existing’. Now I can help you with the process, but that will have to include a name.”

“Right now.”

“No better time than the present.”

“Uhh,” he couldn’t think of any human name that would fit for his very Vulcan looking son. Thinking deeply he thought of his self-thought Vulcan lessons and remembered a word but forgot the meaning.

“Well, a human name won’t fit him, and all the male names for Vulcans start with s. I’m thinking Svai.”

“That's good now let's continue.” He said and took out his Patt.

~~~

About an hour later and a few mini breaks Jim had himself a birth certificate to prove that he was indeed a father to a half-Vulcan. (Jim himself had been surprised at the results of that, but the tricorder didn't lie. Svai was half a Vulcan thanks the Plant of Life.)

“Thats it, its that easy to get a birth certificate.”

“Yes but thats only for Earth. We also need to submit this certificate to the Vulcans.”

“Now that we got that out of the way, can I see Svai.” The foreign name rolled off his tongue. Lifting the bundle from atop of the desk he handed him to Leonardo. His tiny body still asleep made to indication that it had noticed the change.

“Look at that he's all Spock.”

“Ya I can't really see much of me in him. Look what I got.” He pointed to the diaper bag on the floor. The inhabitants gave it to me as a present. The bag was a pleasant light green that somehow matched his baby's flushed cheeks.

“It has everything diapers, bottles, formula milk, clothes, and some pills to relieve my headaches. Those women thought about everything. Don’t give that look Im not going to take any, not with my allergies.”

“Hand them over so I can test them.”

“You're no fun.”

Jim could feel the hunger radiating from Svai a moment later when he finally opened his eyes to start crying.

“Wow, he definitely didn’t inherit those eyes from me--there green.”

“Now's not the time for that, feed the damn thing so it can stop.”

“Not that formula, replicate it we don’t know what that's made of.”

“Fine.”

A lot of screaming by both Bones, and Svai ended with a very flustered Jim. “Stop screaming Bones you're making him cry harder, and I don’t need two babies to take care of.” "That's not how you hold him for his feeding here let me."

The doctor said after he saw Jim string to feed him while the baby lay down on the desk.

"Let me teach you."

~~~

One he stopped Bones hollering he took his diaper bag, Svai, and went out to his room so he could contact Spock at once.

“Computer find Commander Spock's location.”

“Commander Spock is the Science Station.”

“Oh, ya the explosion, he's probably going to be there for the whole night Svai. Would we wait in his room.” He asked his sleeping son, clearly expecting an answer. ‘Yes we should.” “I should stop talking to myself,” he added when no response came. “Uhh but first we should change your diaper, you're starting to smell.”

~~~

“Spock will you stop that.” She swatted away his hand from her thigh

“Negative Nyota I shall proceed with my caresses.” His long slim fingers continued to move up and down getting closer to her panties.

Jim's eyes opened wide when he heard them practically tearing their clothes off. ‘Oh God I should have stayed in my room, this is going to be very embarrassing.’

“Lights to 90 percent.”

There near the door stood a rigid Spock with his hand under Nyota’s skirt, and her hand paming his extremely noticeable bulge.

"Sorry to interrupt the both of you, but I'm in need of my first officer."

Taking his hand out of her dress; she removed her hand as well appearing bashful. "Captain what matter may I be of assistance with."

"You're dismissed Lieutenant Uhura, this is a private that involves my First Officer."

"Sir, if it's an important matter you can contact me or request my assistance; not come inside my room to witness my private affairs ."

Fisting his hands he let out a frustrated noise to indicate his anger and frustration. "I would do that, but you ignore my requests. Anyway we're not here to discuss what I witness. If you stayed in our room like you were supposed to. You would have found out that the Plant of Life did not cure the illness. Instead, it did exactly like its named implanted, it created life. It so happened that we gave it our blood sample and we have a healthy baby boy at hand. Do you want to see him.”

Stepping aside form the bed their son appeared in Spock's view.

"Captain I am infertile therefore I can't conceive a child."

"Well that doesn't matter because the plant smashed our genes together." Gently picking Savi from the bed he turned to Spock to reveal his little face. "He looks like you."

Awestruck he plucked Savi from Jim's arms. His pale fingers brushing the few dark hairs, pointy ears, and flushed cheeks. Opening his mouth as to speak, his words got caught. "I am assuming from your wording that he is male."

“Yes, hes a boy.”

~~~

The night had progressed into midnight were all Spock could do was hold Savi.

“We must register , and name him.”

He finally broke the silence that hung in the air; Jim breathed a sigh of relief for he began to worry if Savi would be rejected.

“I already have, when we arrived on board. Bones helped me with the process, were only waiting for Vulcan to grant him citizenship.”

Unknowns to Jim, the half Vulcan's grip tightened ever so gradually around Savi.

“You have, than what is his name.”

“Yes I hope you're not angry.”

“Anger is a human emotion Captain, but that is of no matter what's his name.”

“Well I didn’t know any Vulcan names besides yours, but I remember a word from your language its Savi.”

An eyebrow slowly raised in a sort of humorous way for the Vulcan that Jim noticed right away. “You named our child flower?”

“That's what it means!”

Taking Savil from his hand Jim silently said, ‘Well clearly I didn’t think that name through. Oh well, our child won't care...I think.’

“What do we do next Spock?”

“Captain, since he has already been registered we must tell the crew of the outcome of our mission.”


	3. When a Spock thinks

“Yes that is true Mr.Spock.”  


The Vulcan could only hold his son and stare at awe for many minutes, just seeing his little face sleeping. Time stood still for Spock unaware of the time that had passed by him.  


Leaning on the wall Jim’s eyelids slowly began to droop, at last closing as he fell completely on the bed. His soft snoring called the attention of the Vulcan still staring with content at the half-Vulcan baby. He finally snapped out of his trance when Savi’s unconscious mind called out for Jim. Making his way with the baby at arms he placed him next to Jim on the bed. Taking a stepping back, he could not help but see the lack of resemblance that Savi had to Jim. His son all but resembled him in physical appearance.  


Jim subconsciously reached out and pulled the bundle closer to him to provide protection. An overwhelming feeling that Spock could not disappear overtook him, causing his chest to cramp up. He needed to meditate. He needed to sort out these feelings that had overtaken him. After all, he was a hybrid cursed with sterility that could not conceive a child. He was not meant to have a child, especially with a reckless man like the captain.  
Sinking to the ground, he let his mind wander to their latest mission that had occurred in the previous week.  


The admirals had gotten reports of a plant with miracle healing capabilities that had intrigued the elderly folk. He was skeptical over the idea, as seeing that they had little to no reliable information over the plant. However, the admirals sought to look into the matter as fast as possible, and sent out the Enterprise to search for it.  


During their voyage the Captain had acted irrational--more so than he usually did regarding Spock. The days leading to their destination was full of Jim seeking the attention and time of his science officer. This brought forth irritation from Nyota, and silent exasperation from the rational creature that was known as Spock. This however, was not how a proper Vulcan should conduct his feelings, which made his interactions with the Caption harsher.  


He was part of the race of Vulcan. The Captain's attempts to invite him to associate with crew or him should not invoke such reactions from Spock. He knew better than to feel such irritation from the mediocre, playboy that was Jim. So he pondered on the actions of a not-so-sane man.  


He was repeatedly asked to join in on the activities of the crew. Such as Poker night where the crew gambled coffee or other more illegal substances like alcohol. He rather preferred spending his free time in the company of individuals who had a higher capacity to process information, like that of Lieutenant Uhura.  


Yes, that's where the conversation for the room arrangements took place at. Kirk had once again invited Spock to go fencing with him and Sulu. After rejecting his invitation with," Vulcans have no need to partake in human sports."  


"Spock, the High Priestess G'rum wants you and Jim to spend the week relaxing. Its part of the custom when partaking in the celebration for the Plant of Life," Nyota had stated. "Know I know how Vulcans don’t 'relax' so I thought that your time would be more productive being spend with the research team.”  


She placed her hand affectionately on his knee. The warmth that radiated from Spock was a higher degree than to humans are used too. “There is a limited number of tents that the governing officials of the planet are willing to share. Apparently, this week is meat with a large number of citizens that come to wait outside of the temple. I have my own tents so I was thinking that we could share.”  


The hybrid agreed with her resigning on spending his time on better matters than to ‘relax’ with a Captain that would most likely get drunk and seduce some of the inhabitants of Delta IV.  


So with that thought of the meeting Spock’s mind turned to the stay in Delta IV with Nyota. He had stayed in the Nyota's room in the camping area until the sun broke through the horizon on the first day. He had left the pale-brown temple once the tour of his rooms had ended. Sufficiently rested on the second day he got his science expedition in order, then later headed back to the temple when the sun dipped into the horizon. Upon nearing the gates, he was then redirected back to camp. The natives were currently in a sacred time period where no one was allowed in or out for a week from the temple. He had seen his mistake in leaving the Captain now. Spock would have no contact with Jim for the remaining days of the week.  


The remaining days were spent researching the plants and animals. As a team, his science expedition had made great progress with him there. While scanning a plant or rock he stop and straighten his back looking up at his vast surrounding. He would sometimes catch himself stopping and feeling the familiar rays upon his skin; it reminding him of the planet he had left for Earth, when he was angered on the behalf of his mother by the council. He would forever yearn for the desert and the soothing sun.  


To say that nothing came from the expedition was an understatement. The findings that the team had unearthed was extraordinary . With all the information gained on Delta IV Jim predicament was buried under piles of information of flora, fauna, culture, and geography. He rose once the light rays reached the sky, and the harsh coldness of the desert left. He worked at sunrise and only stopped until the sunset.  


Nyota would see him soaking up the desert's sun as she saw him scanning the land with his tricorder. ;while conversing with a young girl. She knew him well, for she could tell that he longed for Vulcan and his family. At nights, when they had concluded their sexual activities her arms would wrap around his body. Her ebony chest pressed against your back. He would allow her comforting touches before rising and cleaning up the bodily fluids. It was much the same routine that he followed each day.  


That was until the seventh day when a young girl ran up to him and handed him a flower that in her words, “was a rare flower and a gift for you”. He took the flower and gave it to the nearest person that was a researcher women. Her name was Emilia Given and she was a botanist that immediately took the plant with her to the ship to study. However, a few hours later,he then got a call from Scotty informing him that there was an explosion from the Science Lab and Miss.Given was pronounced dead. He along with the security team investigated the facility. The explosion was isolated and it only caused one casualty--that having been Miss.Given.  


After hours of searching, they could not find an answer to the problem and it had been written off as a freak accident. Emilia Given’s parents would be contacted as soon as the Enterprise reached the Earth’s quadrant. His mind then turned to the sleeping bundle--Savi that was his name. Savi was his baby's name. He was named Flower. His baby’s name was flower.  


‘At least it is a Vulcan name,’ he thought to himself, ‘but is it an appropriate name for my child’? An idea suddenly came upon him when he thought of the sleeping man on his bed. ‘Could Jim Kirk be trusted with the safety of their child. After all, his actions were not fitting for a Vulcan. No...he could not be entrusted with their child’s safety. He would have to talk about that with him.’  


Spock’s mind soon wandered over to Nyota. She was a loving, caring women that often talked fondly of her sister and cousins children. She had expressed her desire for children once to him. ‘Would Nyota care to become the mother to his infant.’  
His musings were cut off when he heard sheets shuffling about. He opened his eyes and saw that Savi was moving about in his yellow blanket. His eyes they were opened. 

It felt like his breath was caught in his throat. His eyes, Savi’s eyes, were the cooler of gems. He stood and hesitantly walked over to the bed. Slowly picking up the body from between the Captain's arm and body, he cradled it in his arms.  


Yes, his son indeed had the same eye color as his mother. He stared contently at his son taking in all his features. His mind then feel a connection to the small being before he burst out crying.  


Hunger, he felt hunger radiating from the link between himself and Savi. Yet, he wasn't the only one. Jim woke up to the feeling of hunger and the baby between his arm and body missing. He looked up and saw Spock carrying a wailing infant.  


“Give him to meee,” he yawed. Spock was reluctant to let him go but did because he felt that Savi wanted Jim.  


“I'm going to feed him; be ready by 8 am to give the report for the meeting. We're going to have to explain to the head of every departments the reason why we have a baby together.”  


He could only say “yes captain” as he watched Jim exit his room. He then went and fell asleep on his bed. But before that he thought of how wonderful he and Nyota would raise a child together. He then promptly fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't been able to update this story. I was caught up with my studies during the semester. I now have more time to work on this story so don't worry. Hope you like it. Funny story guys. When I was writing Nyota's name the spellcheck game me the option of changing Nyota to Toyota. Funny right.


	4. Chapter 4

They all stared at the bundled baby boy as the Lieutenants for each section came in. Eyes refused to leave their targeted as each took a seat. The air grew denser with the spirit of inquiry as the seconds tranquil by, they openly goggled waiting for the opportunity to strike .

Finally, the last person arrived to the impending meeting. And that's when all hell broke lose, with that one question--who had the balls to ask, why it was none other than Pavel Chekov.

He had an unpleasant feeling that something was going to happen. Not only to him, but to the rest of the people on board the ship. ‘Life would never be the same,’ he pondered when he asked out loud his question.

“What is in you hands Capitan?”

The room fell silent with only their breathing audible. The first officer, Spock, would have normally enjoyed this rare moment, for he savored the silence, not that he would tell anyone that. But for those that knew Spock such as Nyota, it was well known fact. However, the tranquility was lacking at the moment when the stillness was full of mountainous curiosity that swelled the inhabitants of the room.

“We will get to that soon Ensign Chekov, for now we will go over this disastrous expedition. Now who can tell me where these rumors for a miracle plant came from. There is always a grain of truth to most of gossip, lets see if it applies to this scenario as well. Spock state the facts.”

“A confirmed sighting of the miracle plant was said to have cured cancer when a pirate was overheard by a StarFleet officer that was present in a pub. The officer in question, for some reason, was anonymous. Another sighting, was reported by another StarFleet officer in a different pub about the healing capabilities near the quadrant. The remaining four are different variations from the first and all take place in a pub and are anonymous.” He immediately voiced without looking at his notes.

“For the last past week, I was informed that the Plant of Life was in fact a miracle plant that could revive the dead; however, that translation that was handed to us from the natives when we inquired was false.” The blond smashed his lips into a straight line; his eyes narrowed on his communicator officer. He tried to refrain from feeling annoyed at the one at fault. Said person at fault, did not like the looks being thrown her way.

“My team went over the files to review them, I even analysed them to see if they contained no error Captain.”

The blond, merely nodded in response to her vexed words, brushing her reply, like it was noting. His attitude struck a chord inside of her causing her to feel crossed. She held her tongue, but the annoyance was still bubbling inside of her. She was the best of her line, and that is why she was on this ship.

“Moving on I would like to know why there was an explosion in my ship.” Turning around, as much as he could with a baby at hand he stared down his security unit. “Why hasn't the cause been found?”

Pavel was truly wondering how an explosion happened, but the man kept going on about how nothing flammable was near by or any substances that could have reacted near the Emilia Given. The dead Ensign botanist had not been carrying anything that would have endangered the lives of the crew. His eyes now and then would go to the speaking man but would soon slip to the baby in a lime green blanket. The seventeen-year-olds intuition told him that baby would soon start crying at any moment-by the way his little face scrunched up. He held his breath and the next thing he realized the baby was indeed wailing his lungs out.

Kirk was closely paying attention to the report his subordinate was giving him that he ignored the feeling of hunger in the back of his mind. However, that only lasted a second because in the next thing he knew he heard a howl that made him jolt. ‘Fuck, he's hungry and I left the formula bottle in my room. I have to go get it.’

He stood up and passed the Savi to Spock who was not expecting this. He was already out the door when he called back, “I’m coming back, please wait for me to return.” And so the group was left to cover their ears while the Captain went who knows where. Pavel had a sneaking suspicion that he was rounding up the mother to come settle the infant. So while they waited Pavel had to force his laughter down at the sight of the First Officer. His stiff posture was awkwardly cradling the ….green faced baby!!! ‘Why is he that color? No human baby has green blood unless they put makeup. No, that can not be, he was pale a second ago. Unless...he wasn't human, but a ...Vulcan.’

His eyes turned into saucers when he realized that the baby may be Vulcan, but ...was he Spock's. The Russian genius or so he liked to call himself, was pulled out of his stupor when a little arm dislodged itself from the lime green blanky. Then said arm proceeded to pat Spock’s chest looking for a tit to suckle milk from. The realization hit him hard. The newborn was hungry, and it thought that Spock was his mommy. Oh the hilarity that it brought forth to many of the people. Some could not help the laughter that escaped their lips.

When Spock noticed this he could not help the tint that covered his cheeks. This was rather unfortunate for him; Savi wanted his mother, and in this exhibition it was Jim. He continued to rock Savi --deeming it an effective action to end the screaming that had begun to hurt his ears.

Little baby Savi wanted his mummy but The-Useless-One (Spock) would not hand him over. He wanted the Soft-One (Jim) and proceed to up his game when he found no breast. Moreover, he felt a shift when The-Useless-One handed him over to another soft one. This soft one had breast, but he didn’t like it one bit. No, this was not his Soft-One! He then proceeded to hit the Soft imposter with a buggy fist, hoping The-Useless-One would take him back. But alas his name was a fit for him. He continued to cry for Jim until a pair of arms ripped him away from the IMPOSTER. He relaxed once he was in the arms of the real Soft.

Jim was beyond angry, no he felt fury take over him the instance he walked in and saw Spock hand over Savi to Nyota. He felt the fear take over his baby when he SHE held him. He saw read and proceed to rip her apart when he got a hold of Savi.

“YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY CHILD LIEUTENANT!” He spat his words in her face then sharply turned around without jolting the baby. “AND YOU DO NOT GIVE SAVI TO ANYONE WITHOUT ME PRESENT,” Jim’s voice instantly took a lower and harsher tone that was noted. “Understood Spock.”

Now Spock finally understood why newborns were rarely seen outside of their respected homes. Instinct to protect the young was strong. Captain Kirk’s behavior reminded him of a female bear that just had her young. They were ferocious creatures that would tear a human being apart just for being in close proximity of their offspring. And it was in that instance that spock finally understood he human turm ‘mama bear.’ His Vulcan instincts’ finally kicked in and avoided eye contact. Clearly he as the ‘male’ would have to scare off any predators before the ‘mother’ took notice and unleashed their fury on the pray and ‘father’ for failing to protect them. It was a mistake handing Savi to Nyota.

Ensign Chekov was glad when Jim stopped screaming at poor Nyota and Spock. The only good thing that came from that shouting was confirmation that Savi was the child of Jim. Where could he have gotten a baby from? He had not seen anyone pregnant waddling around the ship. Could it be from the planet, but why is it green?

Jim took a seat and started feeding Savi with the bottle. He stared down the people in the room silently wornig them with the a death glare, promising throbbing retribution for touching HIS baby.

“The Plant of Life did as its name implied. It gave life to the female inhabitants on the planet.” He stressed out the word female making sure that they understood the meaning of his words. Blue eyes saw the light bulbs going off in each of their brains.

“Any questions?”

Many hands were raised, even Pavel was curious when he raised his hand like he was back in school. ‘Oh this is going to take a while,’ he thought to himself.

The Russian genius spontaneously felt his position threatened. He use to be the youngest on the ship and the cutest. He had witness the plump green tinted cheeks and large emerald eyes when Nyota had him. Yes, he was no longer the cutest one on this ship. He steamed in his chair.

And so the meeting continued with many interruptions and shocked gasps when they found out that Spock and Jim had accidentally had a baby together. ‘Oh, what an awful day to be in there shoes’ Pavel thought to himself.


	5. Lets have a talk and masturbate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, but hey at least im updating still. Hope you enjoy it and please dont make fun of the sex scene. It was my first time writing it. I usualy only writhe a little more then a thousand words, so consider yourselvs lucky. I felt bad because of my lack of updates. For thouse that are wondering this chapter will contain masturbation so I hope you like it. =-)

The meeting had not per say been a disaster as he expected. It was rather quiet once the baby had stopped striving to make the people deaf. That and one the questions stopped. So many questions that were repetitive.

A blond man was currently occupying a chair in Bones office. Reflecting on how he had acted in the meeting was a bit embarrassing if Jim had anything to say about it. And he did have a lot to say in fact. He normally did not shout at his subordinates, but in his defence he mostly did not accidentally end up with a baby. Normally. There was a case when he found a baby out in a field in the middle of winter. Turns out that the new parents had gotten drunk in the middle of the night and took the newborn with them. Baby was surprisingly ok. Only suffered mild frostbite. What he was doing there in the wee hours of the day was nobodies business. That is if they could prove anything. Which they couldn't, he had made sure of it. 

The anger that he felt was stirring within him. It angered him that THAT woman would TOUCH his child, like as if Savi belonged to her. He wanted to punch a wall. To continue screaming until his voice worre our form exhaustion. He hadn't felt like this when Bones was holding his little Vulcan-Human hybrid. Maybe it is because he trusted him, or because HE had allowed it. Not that useless fool, who willingly handed him over to that deplorable woman. 

Oh, the yelling he was going to do when he cornered Spock in his room. His train of thought was pushed back when Dr.McCoy walked in grumbling about whatnot and all. He heard something under his breath about ‘idiots hurting themselves with pointy corners.’

The end of his lips picked up. So the man found someone more easily prone to accidents than him. Good, another person to annoy him. 

“You know it’s too early to start drinkin,”Bone’s white coat swirled after him, “bad idea now that you have a kid.” 

“I'm a responsible being that has responsibilities, and knows better than to drink,” he said throwing a dirty look at the bastard. He hoped he was kidding about the drinking. 

“I suppose you wanna talk about what occurred this morning.” He grunted as he sat down on his chair. “What made you blow your lid, didn’t make much of a fuss when I held him.”

He squirmed when the questions was brought up. ‘Why did he snap like that, but it was so worth it to see her face became twisted in anger.’

“Well I come in and see Savi in her arms and I can literally feel his distress. When I left him, I could only feel hunger from him, but then the only thing that he was telling me was that he was scared. I see Spock just sitting there like nothing is happening. Like our kid is not fucking freaking out over a stranger that scares him. So I think that's why I blew my lid.”

Concern crossed the tired face of the doctor. It had been a little bit over a week since he had a good night's rest. Worrying about an idiot, and keeping the other fools that got sick on the planet was a hassle. More than one fool was dragged into his domain because the damn morons got poisoned by a freaking plant. You would think that by the first accident people would learn, but in this case the dullards had yet to have their DNA eradicated from the gene pool--all thanks to him that is. 

This connection to a baby was different than those goddamn idiots. He knew that it was normal for a Vulcan to have a mind link to their child but a human. Could it be healthy, there was Spock a medical miracle, but he was still Spock, part of a race that permanently had sticks up their asses. The question to ask was ‘how did Spock’s mom handle this.’ ‘Screw the Vulcan race that did not want to share vital information. What's to be so secretive about? Where they all flat down there? What were they hiding!’

He closed his eyes as if he were in pain. He did not want to think about what Vulcans had in there pants...or not. But those killjoys did not understand the importance of sharing. Like how Jim all of a sudden had a freaking mind link to a baby, but no, he had to go a step further and get himself a Vulcan baby--not any Vulcan infant, Spock's baby.

“Have you talked to Spock about this mind link you share with Savi?" He asked, hopping that Jim at least had common sense to ask about these new 'feeling' that he could suddenly feel. Unless he was secretly an empathetic. Which he was not because he would know. 

The look the blond man send him was sheepish. He had not in fact though anything of it. He was literally given a baby. All this was new to him. Was he supposed to freak out about it. No, it seemed he took this new mind link in straight along with an explosion, a new baby daddy, and being a Caption. Weird shit happened to him all the time-- even before he became Captain. This baby thing was not all that weird.

“By that look i can tell you haven't even thought about it Jim!” His voice began quiet and ended loud by the end of the sentence. 

"Well what are you waiting for you idiot. Scat, get out and go ask your First officer about this!" 

"You buffoon! You forgot your kid!"

...

The blond man was rubbing the side of his head. The Doctor's slap to the side of his head was hurting. He was finally in front of the door. The door that he had let himself in just the other day. He never really been in there until yesterday, and by then he was ready to drop to the floor. 

‘Oh god he had slept in Spock’s bed and hadn't realized it until now. He hadn't even payed attention to his surroundings when he was in there. How long had he been in there?’

Gathering up his courage he knocked on the door and waited for about five seconds before the door was opened. 

Their eyes meet and Jim knew he had to speak to Spock to make shure if this, being able to feel Savi was normal. Could Spock also connected to him--to their baby. 

"I need to speak to you." 

His word carried his final decision, making no room for reattach. Spock heard his determination and signed for Jim to enter his room. 

Looking around Jim found himself actually looking at the half breed's room. Last night's declaration had not let Kirk pay attention. He went and laid Savi down on the bead before dragging a seat next to him. He signed for Spock to sit in the bed.

He sat with grace only a Lady with high standings could hope to achieve. Making it seem effortless as his back was rigid, straight as a skyscraper towering over everybody else. He looked on at Jim silently motioning him to speak as if the Captain needed permission from his First Officer. 

“Spock is it natural for a human to have a bond with their baby?” 

Spock answer automatically without showing surprise at the statement. After all his mother did have a familiar bond with him. Yet why didn't he have one with his child now. 

“It is expected for parents to have a familiar bond with their children. With the bond in place Vulcans can see to their offsprings needs more easily than what you're used to with humans. You will feel Savi's emotions when you're touching him and from long distances.”

Jim marveled at this knowledge.

It would certainly make matters easier for him when dealing with the baby, but could Spock also feel him since he is the other parent. 

“Can you feel him Spock,” the blue eyed man said as his attention was elsewhere. He was staring at his boy with a feeling of awe. Now that he thought about it, he could feel Savi. Almost as it were another limb, with his consciousness drifting in a pleasant sleep. Content was radiating from the tiny baby like the wartm from a sun.

The rigid man answered truthfully, but the relocation was handed to him in a silver platter. As a Vulcan parent why did he not have a bond with his child.

Jim continued to ask questions as he retorted to every single one until the baby interrupted with his yelling and Jim left to go change him. However, the half breed could not yet let go of one thought that plagued his mind since realization sparked. Why did he not have a familiar bond with Savi, after all he was his parent. The aliens thought drifted but it eventually came back to his original question.

…

He was exhausted. Children were exhausting. Who the fuck decided to give him one. The fucking plant that resembled a pea that's what! 

After Daddy no. 2 (Spock) had answer his questions baby woke up. He could feel his baby, and right now he was feeling cold. Being forced to accommodate the blasted child he had to change the temperature. After that baby had settled down and left him to suffer in a scorching heat. 

He was sweating like a pig in the middle of summer. What he wouldn't do to get to roll in the mud to cool of. However, he was nowhere near a field with mud or on Earth, but in a tin can--as Bones would call it--going at an astonishing speed. He decided to do the next best thing to cool off, and that was to take a nice shower. Ironically he wanted to take a cold shower but never actually changed the setting from hot to cold.

Jim’s muscles relaxed as the water poured down his back, against his tense muscles. He stupidly smiled as he closed his eyes and let his body lean against the wall. His day had started off weird. He yelled at a women that nobody had ever dared too in such a rude tone. He actually had a decent talk with his annoying, robot officer, and had taken the rest of the day off. (That was actually what it said on his report because right now he was attending more important duties such as babysitting.) 

‘God I just want this day to end,’ he sighted and let his hand rub the soap over his arm. The aroma of the soap made him realize he was using Spocks. The hybrid would get mad, or in this case have a look of constipation but he could not care less. He scrubbed all over until he made it to his stomach and thought about Spock. He soaped up his hand and with gentle touches brought to life his penis. 

Half-hard he griped his penis and imagined Spcok on his knees suking him off. His hair wet, water falling down making his perfect hair mussed. His mouth licking his cock up and down, his hot tongue playfully pulling on his head before engulfing it. The blond man’s breathing quickened as his penis fully grew, he gave it a squeezed. 

He parted his lips and a pant passed through. Spock was still on the floor and suking, constricting his penis oh so painfully. The stronger man let his pale hands grip the round buttox. He slowly felt them up as he parted them. 

Jim’s breathing came out faster. He let his fingers touch his hole after he reclined on the wall and spread his legs. He circled his rim and pretended it was Spock instead of his own hands. He imagined his Vulcan letting go of his dick and a ‘pop’ mixing with the noise of the water falling. Spock opened his mouth and said, ‘Tell me what you want Jim. I will make you feel good.’

His long finger circled his rim causing pleasure before letting one slide in. Jim lost it, he closed his blue eyes tightly and came. He pumped his hand faster and let his cum shot out of him. He moaned quietly and let the last of his sperm fall before falling to the floor. Jim removed his finger from his hole before slumping against the tiles. 

He did not know how long he stayed in there. Guilt washed over him, penetrating his whole being with shame for using his First Officer to get off. Warm water finely became cold when he shut it off. He tried his body with a towel then wrapped it around his hips and left the bathroom. 

Jim might have washed the dirt and sweat off himself, but that didn't mean his shame came of to.


	6. What the fudge Jim stop getting into trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gess this chapter is a bit more mature. By the way have a great year for thouse that are reading this story. sorry for not upading sooner.

Sex is something basic; it has been around since the first humans evolved, and even before that it was practiced. Jim was tempted to throw caution into the wind and let himself sink into the person he was before. Sex and booze what more could he ask for, but he could not, he had a child back in the ship and he had to pick up a shipment for the Enterprise. 

The air was humid, the heat was getting to him and he really wanted to explore the tourist attractions. Right now he was in a place similar to Las Vegas except it was bigger and more extravagant. It was also known as the Devil's Playground. Sin was as common as breathing air. Young flesh was sold on every corner, drugs were taken with every meal, and everything was legal here. The only rule was ‘don't mess with anyone higher up than you.’ Easy to follow, not exactly. The amount of dead bodies that kept piling out side was outstanding. 

He was sweating in his userform and the sun was high in the horizon. The whors and the pimps where still tukered in, and the addicts were barely getting up in which ever place they passed out in. His yellow shirt reflected the scorching sun that easily gave him away as the Captain. The woman that was checking the shipment was going slow, ohh so slowly, he wanted to yell at her. Her soft skin tone turning a light pink shade that would no doubt give into a sun burn if she didn't move her ass and finish her job already. 

He watched her work opening containers counting and listing it on her pad. She would bend over and with the thin material of her shirt he was able to see the outline of her breast. They juggled as she would move, the perspiration only added to the scene in front of him. Her nippples where hard and he would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on a bit by this. 

“Uggg,” the sound was loud causing Miracle to halt in her sluggish pace. Her big hazel eyes gazed at the Captain with lust. She had heard about his prowess in bed when the women had gossiped together at a nearby bar. Having forgone her bra she was sure it would attract this man’s attention. Miracle let a small smile appear on her face as she crossed her arms, making her breast fuller. 

Jim let out another moan he wanted out of here, he was going to start climbing the walls if she didn't hurry up. Miracle went back to work then finished checking off her list in 39 minutes later. He was relived. Jim might not be able to drink until the kid was older but that didn't translate into blowing a few hours away. 

Completely ignoring the woman by pretending he had not witness her waving him over after she handed back the reports he left. It was three in the morning wich translated into a relatively safe time to be about on the streets of Clear Kingdom neighborhood. Still, it was only relatively safe to move about, in an alley he had just passed he could hear a girl telling a man to ‘go harder’--at least he had yet to see any one die. 

His blue eyes picked out a sigh and he stopped to further read. Sister’s Sex Shop. He came closer to the door and swallowed. He was grateful for having the foresight to change into something other than his StarFleet uniform.

The door opened making the chime sound indicating that someone had gone out. He went in before the door could close. His eyes wondered around the store over various objects. He walked to the back where some people lingered. They were watching a video on a screen. 

His breath caught, his heart almost stopped with the intensity of his feelings. There on the porno was a women trowing her head back as she rode a man while on his back. It wasn't the girl he was interested in, not that she wasn't attractive. The man was pale with powerful muscle that Jim knew could tare doors off hinges. The man moaned gripping his partner around her waist before slamming back into her. 

Kirk fisted his hands into the blue jacked. Chapped lips pressed against each other as the man keeped trusting in her before suddenly taking charge and flipping her over on her back. He pulled out and a green flushed cock with double riggies as well. She screamed as the thick and long cock was thrust back inside of her. 

The video continued until the screen whent black and the price appeared. It was only a clip. He breathed in and out. That man looked Vulcan the only difference was his forehead; it had bumps, he was Romulan a race that did not hide their feelings. 

Drifting to another section once a new video started he stopped to gaze at colorful display. Dildoes,each with a pastel color and a variety of sizes; some he did not even recognise, because they belonged to different races. His eyes scanned the shelves before they landed on a green dildoe, it was intimidating to look at. ‘Romulan Dick, it read, the very same cock that had been fucking that woman on the video. Cousins to the Vulcans, the Romulan were very similar he had learned at his classes at StarFleet. Of course a diagram of their bodily functions was present, but for Vulcans, only a class in their culture was available. Jim knew that Vulcans had double riggies. He had after all changed his half-Vulcan's son's diapers. 

His hand grabbed the box and the nearest lubrication that was safe for humans before high tailing it to the checkout. “Culture appreciation, ehh?” she raised her eyebrow and smiled at him. 

“You can say that he.” He laughed, the tension was disappearing know that he taught about him. If Spock ever found his toy he could only imagine the look. Most likely a raised eyebrow but on the inside his mind would be turning. Did the man know he also liked men or would he think it was from some random past sexual encounter. No doubt about it, Spock would think it was from some girl he had invited to his room. Provably while Savi was present. 

He breathed deeply before opening his mouth to loudly let it out as he opened the door and left the shop. His train of thought was bothering him. So the man he had feelings for thought him no better than a whore. After all, the only thing he had to his name was saving his fucking planet and family, yet the fucker still could not respect him. He hit him pam on his head, he was tired of all this. Would his son respect him if his other father could not even try too. Could he keep Savi or would that assbutt try to take him away. He didn't want to think about that. He really didn’t, but in less than 4 months he would be stepping off the Enterprise onto solid ground. Jim had to think about it; he had to also talk to Spock about it.

A loud noise caught his attention neer him. His blond hair whipped around him as he sharply turned his head in that direction. His blue eyes widened when his vision picked up a block of concrete heading straight for his head. 

***

Thalia was steaming as she hissed at her girlfriend. She tried really she had tried but Juniper was messing around with other men. The bitch had the decency to bring back another man to her house. This happened all the time. This however was the last straw. She had gone too far. Juniper had dragged her little brother into her clutches. Her crying 16 year old that was trying to get away from her, attempting to rape him. 

Her brown hair fell into her face as she laughed at Thalia; only saying that she was having a bit of fun with her brother. Something broke in her that day. Talia could not love this woman. Her had picked up brick from the few that were left when the construction of her house was built. If she did not kill Juniper than her mother would. Thalia screamed, with all her might the brick sailed but it missed the brown haired lady. No it completely missed and hit a blond man. His blue eyes closed as he crumpled to the ground sending his shopping bag a few feet from his body.

Thalia acted fast she grabbed Junipers hair and dragged her to the back of the ally. “Let go of me you crazy bitch.” Her hand tried to pray hers off but sadly to no avail. She kicked her to the floor before an onslaught of punches and and kicked where delivered. Juniper was in pain before her good chunk of her blouse was torn and stuffed in her mouth. 

Her bruising chin was griped and pulled upward to the beautiful face or her lover. The brown haired lady was scared, Thalia had never acted like this before. “Juniper you made a big mistake coming onto my brother. You never cross a Cortez. Know your going to get what you deserve.” 

Muffled screams went unheard in the back alley. Even if a bystander was near they would never approach. After all it was Pandemonium the capital of this godforsaken hell. Thalia came out, she picked up her long detective coat that was brown off before they had stepped into the alley. She put it on as it covered the blood stains on her body. Her eyes trailed to the unconscious man on the floor. Well she wasn't a heartless person. 

She picked up the man's bag and called her brother on her phone to come pick her up. A car passed before they unloaded the man in the back seat and started heading for her Mansion on the outskirts of the city.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting. I been busy with school and the college i am signing up with. This chapter was going to be longer, but i wanted to let you all know im alive and still writing.

“What do you mean we can't send a search team out yet!” 

It was late. About 10:46 pm to be precise. Not too late for a person to go and take a walk, see the scenery this planet has to offer. Yet most took precaution of getting ready to leave for their houses long before this hour struck. The natives feared for their lives and sanity.

“The police found Jim’s communicator next to a dumpster where a murdered girl was.” 

Bones was about to lose it. The only reason he didn't let the world know it was because Savi had stopped wailing after Spock took him from his girlfriend's arms. He wasn't ready to relive that again. 

“We contacted the StarFleet base for Captain Kirk's whereabouts; they have him checked out at 2:49. The officer made a comment about him sightseeing and wearing civilian clothing.”

“The police thinks he was kidnaped or a suspect for the murder. They found some lube with a receipt under a dumpster for a store that near by. An employee of Sister’s Sex Shop conformed Kirk bought from them earlier that day.”

He saw Spock stiffening; most likely already thinking the worst of Jim. Bones made a face, he wanted nothing more than to slap that face silly.

“How are we going to locate the Captain if the police refuses to send out a search team?” Bones grunted, he was fed up with this planet's bullshit.

Nyota opened her mouth, “We have to wait 24 hours to report Kirk missing.” Her eyes sought Spock's can't we scan for him?” 

“Negative. There are too many people on this planet. The Captain would only blend with the natives. However, I could positively locate him through his familiar link with Savi.” 

They all looked at him, there stares demanding way he had not taken action already. He was hesitant in telling them this; for he had yet to bond with his child. 

“I need privacy for this.”

The lieutenants made their way out, Pavel spared a second glance to the small family. He hoped for the best.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my peeps, im here to let you know im going to be writing shorter chapters so i can upate more often. I usualy wrote 1000 and plus, but if I write shorter chapters this lets you all read them sooner. =) I havent been updating as much as I wanted so i want to fix that. I want to finish this story so I can write for my other fandoms. Dont wory parings like Jim/Spock will still be writen by me. Comment and like please. =)

 

    His mind was fragile like a glass vase with delicate designs . The rawness was breathtaking, so new to this world, it would take time for it to get accustomed to its new surroundings. He could see memories flowing by in his tiny mind. His consciousness already trying to make sense of his memories and feelings. Jim was present in all of them , or the impression of him anyway. What few memories Savi had, Spock could tell he already associated the Captain as a parent figure. Safety. It was a constant feeling throughout all the memories. 

One such memory of this linking came to the front of his son's mind. He could feel the hot dry wind rolling by. A pair of cool hand rocking him back and forth as his son's cries slowly abated . It left as soon as it came; gone to the back of the infant's mind in the crevices of the dark. He moved around, carefully trying not to disrupt anything in Savi’s newborn mind. He came around a small glowing circle that was buzzing with sleep. 

Spock knew that this must be Kirks bond. He moved to stand closer; his hand already reaching for it when a warm tender fondness jumped at him. Spock withdrew his hand as if he was burned by a hot stove. His fingers hummed with a pleasant sensation that spread throughout his body. 

“ This can't be good,” he whispered. 

           Spock at least knew that the blond man was safe if he could not sense any pain radiating from the Captain. It seemed he would be unable to locate the Captain in his current unconscious state. He withdrew after forming a bond with Savi to inform the rest of his crew of his findings.

~~~

            A big horrible bruise was starting to form near his left temple. Blood had finally started to coagulate around the wound. It still slowly trickled down his face, but as the hours went by the flow became lesser. The man’s eyelids started to twitch a sign that he would wake soon. When he did it was to a surprise seeing that he was not in his bed, but in a stranger's bedroom. He recalled a strange dream before waking up. Jim was standing in a white wedding dress that should have been beige; because in reality, he would make a virgin flush if they only realized what crazy things he had done with his body. 

Back to the point, his puffy, white dress was being held up by no else then Bones who was wearing a dress too! If only the man knew what his consciousness was doing to the southern doctor. At least this Bones self kept his mouth shut on his special day. Next to him a well dressed Spock in a suit. He would be lying if it the suit didn't make him look hot. It showed off his fine body. Standing in front of him, a sandwich dressed as a priest, was speaking oddly like Sotty--his Scottish Engineer. His lettuce mouth was speaking about “kissing the hot mans lips.” Dream Jim kissed him without hesitation and it was amazing. His body was light aflame as if a bomb had gone off, happiness bubbled in his stomach like never before. Large hands gripped his head as Spock deepened the kiss before lovingly holding his hand and kissing the back of it. 

         It was the most insane dream, but at the same time, it had been wonderful. Blue eyes looked around as his sight slowly adjusted to the dim light. He made a move to sit up but a wave of dizziness overcame him. His next attempt was slower, his shaky feet trying not to give out as he leaned on a cooler wall. Tiredly, his hand moved against the wall until he crossed the large room and found a light switch. He turned it on and looked around his surroundings. The bed he was sleeping on being large and the furniture looked expensive. The door was next to the light switch. The brass door knob was turning before a proper plan was in place. Jim Tiberius Kirk was not known for his patience, he was more of an action man. 


	9. Jim will be JIm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I havent been updating. Im about to graduate from high school on Jun the 6. Its been 4 long years, and here I am ready to start college. =-( The things you do to have a job with a stable income to support yourself. I would like to congratulate the people that are graduating from any institution. You have worked hard for years to get where you are on this day. I wish all of you the best. =-)

      The hallway was long and the lack of lighting made it hard for him to see. More than once had Jim stubbed his toe which had him locking his jaw to keep him from yelling. Doors where all around him but he decided against opening any in case a person was behind it. At the end of the hallway was a turn leading to a semy- light room. In the middle of the area was an island with food ready to prepare.

      A young boy in his late teens was cutting up fruits when he stepped foot inside. His pale green eyes widened when they focused on the man that had entered the room. His heart started to race as his hand tightened on the knife. The horned melon was cut and it fell on the ground with a flop.  

     It smeared everywhere, before resting on his toes. His blond hair wiped as he bend over to pick the piece of fruit. Blue eyes gleamed, his lips twitched with an amused smile. The teenager was positively shaken when he saw a man appear from the hallway. In all the horror movies he had seen nothing good ever came out a stranger appearing in your house.

“Do you know why i'm in your house?” Jim asked out of curiosity, maybe the kid throw the brick at him.

     The boy could tell he was genuinely confused over the strange man. Not that Jim blamed him, after all he would be confused if a stranger suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The boy’s nose scrunched up before he nodded in realization.

“Yes, yes i do know why you're here. You see my sister has a temper and she accidentally hit you with a brick.” He spoke fast before taking the melon from him and washing it. “Being a good person she is, she took you home. Not to mention it _was_ her fault for your condition. Don’t worry you can go home in the morning the driver will be here by 11am.”

     Jim could do nothing but nod his head at the boy. “Will I get any of that, it did fall on my toes.”

“I suppose, but you're going to have to eat it all.” The boy said pulling a chair from the table over to the island. “It be a waste of food if it wasn't eaten.”

“My names James Kirk, what's yours?”

“Oh, i’m Noah Cortez. Here's a spoon.

     Both men sat quietly eating before an impulse to ask suddenly overcame the stranger in the house. “Wait you’re sister hit me. She's got a great throw!”


	10. Jim the damsel in distress

He waved at the strange family he had the misfortune of meeting when he was inside the car. He saw the sun rise and illuminate the little family as he left the estate. By the time the car had arrived at the base JIm felt like he was going to throw up. His body was hot all over, and he was on the berg of collapsing on the ground when he entered the building.

“Get me my doctor.” He croaked as the world spined and his head smashed against the floor. 

The receptionist gasped and got out the phone out to call for the resident doctor when a Vulcan popped up and stopped her.

A secretly worried Spock had come to the base for a package when he sensed Jim near by. Now he could see he was correct on his assumption when he saw the Captain crumpled on the floor. Kneeling down the brunet could see Jim was sickly pale with an inflamed gash on his forehead. With both hands he lifted the blond man and went to the transportation pad.

He was a glorified babysitter with doctor credentials. Savi was in his private office wiggling on a blanket, placed on the floor. Leonard was grumply injecting shots of the new vaccine into the crew when all hell broke lose. Hearing the being open, Leonard saw Jim being carried by Spock.

“He fell and hit the floor Doctor. The gash on his head appears to be from another accident.” Spock proceeded to drop an unconscious Jim on the hospital bed when piercing screams came from Bone’s office. The family bond with Svai indicated his distress at not being able to reach Jim. 

“Leave Jim to me pointy eared bastard. Go and take care of junor over there before he makes my ears bleed.” The doctor jutted out for nearby tools as he passed the only able parent. 

The little menace screams were ear shattering by the time the half-blood got a hold of him. Savi relaxed in his father's grip, but tears ran down his green cheeks showing his frustration. Little arms reached out in the direction of an unconscious Jim. His struggles only stopped once his arms got a fist full of shirt. 

The baby boy finally stopped struggling and the whole room let out a sigh of relief when the infant didn't scream anymore. Evan Spock relaxed in his own Vulcan way. That is to say he did not let anyone know how he felt. The good doctor and nurses ran around and checked for any damages that might have happened to Jim. Until a few hours they left the small family alone. Dr. McCoy jamed the last of the needles into Jim. Said blond man woke with a start and caused the needle to embed itself into his flesh. 

“Fucking shit! What the hells wrong with you! That hurts like a bitch Bones.” 

“Dont move you idiot.” The hand that was not holding the needle steaded the babbling baby boy that was still present on top of patient. “Quit moving imbecile, you'll break the needle and it’ll go into your bloodstream and pierce your heart. Do you want me to have to operate on you for that?”  

The pale and bloody man paled even further when he imagined that scenario. “ Ok I will stop moving, but you gotta be gentle. I was hit pretty hard on the head.”

“Gentle? Gentle!” The doctor waved his hand at him. “Do you know how worried we were about you?” 

“Ummm...no.” The exhausted man said. “It wasn't my intention to worry you lot.” I was just going for a stroll when I was hit all of a sudden by a brick.”  

Stern eyes looked at the swollen skin, and grew soft in concern for the pain Jim was feeling. The doctor rumbled around his pocket and pulled out a pain reliever that wouldn't kill his ‘overy allergic’ patient. He ‘humph’ at the thought of that. Jim was always allergic to everything. To this day he still wondered how they allowed him to be on board a ship that explores new worlds with his impressive powers in finding new allergy sources. 

He quickly prepared the needle by tapping it to get rid of the air bubbles when he saw his target distracted by a green robot. With precise deadlines he struck, embedding the needle into the skin. He mentally patted himself when he heard his Captain scream. Yup, this was revenge for all those times he nearly gave him a heart attack. 

“AAAAAHHHHH! YOU FUCKING COCKSUKER! I TOLD YOU TO BE GENTIL!!!!!!!”

The father, the one with pointy ears, meary raised an eyebrow at all the noise being his captain was making, which in turn caused the baby on his chest to start screaming as well. Like his father, the half-baby Vulcan started screaming causing all those in the room to rear back in pain. It took a few minutes to stop the screaming and by then the doctor was already finished with his torture. Bones was already out the door when the sobbing took its place.   

There was a nice quiet moment when the little terror finally stopped throwing a tantrum at being suddenly woken up by his blond father's pain. Spock could feel the distress rolling off his child in waves, so he gently took him from Jim’s arms and to take a peek inside his head. He could physically see and feel the small waves of pain coming from the bond with child and son. ‘Yes, this would be a conversation that they would have to have now,’ the father suspected. The half-breed no donut suspected the bond he had accidentally formed with Jim would get stronger since it replaced the one he had with T’Pring. No doubt he would be getting a call soon to make sure he was not dead from his father.  

“Captain, we need to talk about some important matters that can not be put away.”

Jim looked up from into the brown eyes of the man he strongly suspected he loved, and thought to himself that this would not be a very pleasant conversation from the way Spock's eyes focused on him.

“You see Spock I don’t really know what happened yesterday. I did nothing wrong….I was, was..” The blond man could barely come up with an excuse to save himself. He suddenly felt guilt wallowing in his stomach. The dildo he bought on his trip yesterday was missing! Where the hell did he leave that damn thing. It cost him a fortune...well not that much but it was pricy. His thoughts got caught off when that green blooded elf opened his very kissable lips and spoke. 

“I’m sorry to inform you Captain, but I have accidentally bonded us through our child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not updated at all. Well this story is not forgotten, i have been busy with collage. For those that dont know I graduated last year and im already a sophomore. I have an account on livejournal so if you want to follow me there here is the link.  
> http://ladyfancy69.livejournal.com/645.html  
> Ps. I would like to thank all of you that leave comments. I do not answer back because I am a little embarrassed, but i do read all your comments.


End file.
